howrse_rpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes
Some notes about Hope and Ben's relationship, to help give you some ideas how they feel about each other.... -The two were childhood friends, they grew up together, played together, trained together. They were close and some mistook them for siblings but when he turned, it crushed Hope deeply....she doesn't know how to feel about him now. -After she ran, Kylo had an unhealthy obsession with finding her, mainly due to orders from Snoke and the fact she knew what planet Luke was on; mostly he wanted her to be on his side even though Hope didn't want to turn. -During the events of TLJ, Hope tries to reason with Ben but anything she tried he wouldn't listen to her. He still wants to keep her close to his side so she doesn't try to escape again.... -Snoke was the one to discover that Hope was still alive when he felt her presence in the Force, he made the order for Ben to kill her or at least bring her to him so that he could kill her himself. Some more notes -Snoke loves to taunt Hope, he can enter her mind without a problem, he tries to get her to fall into her anger that she keeps buried inside. When they confront him, he even takes her lightsaber from Ben like he did with Rey. -Ben is one of the few people that knows everything about her, she's an open book to him as he is to her (but he doesn't know that) This might help with their relationship -Hope sees Rey as the older sister figure she never had, but when they first met Hope was wary of her until she got to know her. Hope often goes to Rey for advice and they often train together. -Rey is extremely protective of Hope, she sees the younger girl as a a younger version of herself. Hope was born not long after Ben Solo was, their parents weeds friends which meant the children saw each other often growing up and the two were close. Once their Force abilities grew strong, Like trained them himself in help better control their powers. Hope's stubbornness is a way to keep herself from turning to the Dark Side I noticed I never really talked about Hope's point of view of what happened the night Ren destroyed Luke's temple -After the attack Hope was found unconscious by Luke amid the ruble but she wasn't badly harmed just in shock and betrayal after she woke up. Hope is then taken in under the care of Leia and the Resistance -She was one of the youngest among Luke's students but was quite strong in her abilities, Luke decided to place Ben as her partner and mentor even though he was older, he grew quite protective and acted as an older brother like figure. -During the attack Hope doesn't really remember much but before she passed out she saw the blurry figure of Ben holding his lightsaber and staring at her, she fainted before he could much less. Up to 3